


Next to You

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: A little moment that takes place betweenThe PicnicandA Birthday Surprise.  Yondu and the reader spend an evening looking at the stars.





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a sort of tie-in between [The Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626959/chapters/38978492) and [A Birthday Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795672/chapters/39421132). It works as an epilogue for The Picnic, and as a flashback in A Birthday Surprise, but it’s a cute little fluffy drabble on its own.

Night had fallen while you and Yondu enjoyed the rest of your picnic. He had packed so much food that the two of you had already eaten a second meal, and now you were lying on your backs, nestled in each other’s arms just enjoying being together. 

“Do you think we should head back to the ship?” you asked him.

“Nah, let’s stay. Don’t wanna let ya go yet.”

You smiled up at him, “’K, we’ll stay.”

Snuggling closer to him, you looked up at the darkening sky, where stars had already started to twinkle. 

“It’s so beautiful. I never get tired of looking at the stars, and now, getting to travel among them with you, it’s like a dream come true.”

“I’m jus’ glad ya took me up on my offer that day.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“Well, I hoped ya would. I knew ya said ya wanted somethin’ besides workin’ in that map shop, but I jus’ didn’t know if ya’d wanna hop on a ship with a buncha Ravagers.”

“And I thought you were just joking around at first! I couldn’t believe you wanted me to come with you.”

“Ya ever regret it?”

“Never,” you replied, turning your head to look at him.

Something seemed to flash across Yondu’s face – relief, maybe.

“Good,” he said, holding you tighter. A few moments later, he quietly said, “Even then I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That there was somethin’ about ya. Somethin’ special.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual, Captain,” you replied, as you nudged his side. “I’ve always wondered, though…”

“What’s that?”

“Did you actually _need_ a navigator?”

“Nah,” he answered, flashing you a sly grin. “But I gotta say, yer knowledge has been mighty helpful since ya came aboard.”

“Ha! Thank you.”

Returning your gaze to the velvet sky, you said, “Oh, look, it’s Andromeda!” You pointed up at the constellation, then let your arm fall gently back against Yondu’s chest. “I think it might be my favorite.”

“Why’s that?”

“I just love the story.”

“Never heard it. What’s it about?”

You told him the myth as your grandfather had told it to you, many years before. How Andromeda’s parents, King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia, were going to sacrifice her to the sea monster, Cetus, to save their kingdom. She was chained to a rock by the sea, but was saved by Perseus, who she then married. After Andromeda’s death, many years later, Athena honored her by placing her in the sky as a constellation. 

When you finished the story, Yondu said, “Could be our constellation, ‘cause I’ll always protect ya.”

“Even from giant sea monsters?”

“Especially from giant sea monsters.”

He leaned up onto his elbow and kissed you, all thoughts of the stars forgotten.


End file.
